tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesse Macchio (AU)
'Jesse '''Macchio is an attractive Public Relations executive for the Autobots. While Jesse appreciates and respects the Autobots, she doesn't possess the level of hero-worship for them that some humans do. She is very persuasive, whether it be in person, online, or over the phone. Out of all those closest to the Witwickys, Jesse is the most capable of adapting to new environments by far. Be it moving into a new alien city or assuming a new role in flood relief coordination, give her a few days, and she comes off as a seasoned vet in almost anything she takes on. Jesse can be a little dense when it comes to others' feelings, but since moving from marketing to public relations, she's worked even harder to overcome this weakness, with mixed results. History Pre-MUX History Jesse Emily Macchio born on April 4, 1977, in Lastrobe, Pennsylvania. After her parents divorced, she and her sister Karissa moved to Oregon with their mother as a teenagers and attended Franklin Burns High School together. There, Jesse met Buster Witwicky. While Jesse was a stunningly-attractive high school student, granting her entrance into the upper echelon of the high school social feeding chain, she couldn't shake the pain from her family's divorce and being uprooted from her Pennsylvania roots. It was during this time where she inexplicably felt drawn to the almost painfully shy, slightly geeky student in her English class who also seemed to be working through some family abandonment issues of his own. For Jesse, Buster was a similar lost soul who could actually understand what she was going through. For Buster, the friendships formed with Alan, 'O,' Barry and especially Jesse would replace the void left by the absence of his brother and father throughout the most turbulent years in his life. Jesse attended ballet class, wore fashionable Eighties berets, and — luckily for Buster Witwicky — leaped lustfully into the arms of a certain skinny, bookish, sensitive boy. She was a little dense when it came to others' feelings, but she always apologized for it and worked hard to make Buster feel comfortable in her more outgoing group of friends. A few years later, Jesse would grow up to have a slightly more-questionable fashion sense, but Buster stuck by her, in his unchanging uniform of T-shirt and jeans. thumb|College Jesse Eventually, Jesse obtained a Liberal Arts degree from the University of Oregon. While attending the UO, she found herself routinely being the moderator between Buster and his estranged older brother Spike. After repeated meetings with Spike, however, she came to the conclusion that he wasn't that bad of a guy. Though her work experience has taught her to be unflappable in stressful situations, she routinely bristled when people asked when her and Buster were "finally" going to get married. In their 20-year plus relationship, both Jesse and Buster have expressed the urge to walk down the aisle. The only problem is that this desire usually came at the exact moment their counterpart showed little to no desire to tie the knot. MUX History In 2009, Spike and Buster slowly began to repair their straining relationship after Spike's mindswap with Motormaster and with their father being in a nursing home. Buster's uncle, Ron, paid for two tickets for Buster and Jesse to go to New York City. The only catch: he wanted Buster to make a stop to White Plains, NY, where Spike was receiving extensive rehabilitation for the after-effects from the mindswap. Ron didn't want, nor expected Buster to put years of strained ties behind him. However, with Spike's condition, Ron eventually convinced Buster that if any change were to happen in their relationship, Buster would have to make the first move since Spike was almost literally incapable of making the first move. The main reasoning behind Ron's generous offer was the fact that with their dad in a nursing home and Sam taking up more of their time, Spike was the only fully-functioning member of Buster's immediate family. Initially it was a "one step up and two steps back" type of reunion as the Autobots inevitably factored in with Buster and Spike's meetings. Meanwhile Jesse worked as a senior account executive at 90 Degrees, a prominant web-marketing firm, while continuing to support Buster, emotionally, and sometimes financially. On May 2, 2011, Buster became an uncle again with the birth of his niece, Megan. The next day, he completed and submitted his very last paper to be written for his last class in completion of his Master's degree. On June 13th he finally graduated and immediately began work on his doctorate. Soon after, Jesse convinced him to move out of the delapitated house he shared with his roomates and in with her. Since his car couldn't make the trip to visit Carly and Spike, Spike eventually brought Buster's new niece to Jesse's apartment so Buster could meet Megan. However, when the Great Flood of 2011 damaged their new apartment, Buster and Jesse moved into the ''Ark with the rest of the Witwicky family. Jesse, never one to just sit idle, immediately threw herself into the relief efforts, organizing volunteers and facilitating communications between the Autobots and humans. This brought her to the attention of Blaster, who began to rely on her more and more for Autobot public relations work while Hurricane was on Cybertron. As the world recovered, Jesse stayed on with the Autobots, finding the work far more exciting than her former web-marketing job. In 2014 she plans to get hand-fasted to her long-time boyfriend Buster. On April 7 Buster Witwicky became handfasted to Jesse Macchio. OOC Notes Jesse wears a ring on her left hand that says, "It's dangerous to go alone!" Logs 2046 * "The 3:30 AM Call" - Buster gets terrible news about his brother. Players * Jesse is usually temped by SpikeWitwicky, but is available for application. References Category:Apocalypse World charactersCategory: AU-Autobots Category: AU-Autobot Communications Category: characters Category: humans Category: TP-only characters Category: Witwicky Family